


The Breakup

by KatieBug1998



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Sick Fics, Injured Fics, and Hurt/Comfort [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Reader-Insert, Sister - Freeform, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: The reader and their boyfriend/girlfriend break up. The reader's brothers, Sam and Dean, comfort you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for other works are welcome and appreciated.

"Hey, Sam?" You sniff. It's dark in his room, so you can't see Sam, but you can hear his heavy breathing. It's three in the morning. You'd been texting your boyfriend/girlfriend for hours, arguing. Just like that, at three am over text, the relationship is over.

"Sam?" you ask again, and knock on the door. Last time you woke up Sam in the middle of the night, he almost shot you, so you decide it's best to stay by the door.

"(Y/n)?" Sam sits up.

"Mmhm." You sniff again and swipe the tears off your cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He sounds concerned now.

"_____ broke up with me." A sob breaks out.

"I'm so sorry." He walks over and hugs you tight. He's warm and his shirt is soft. The tears stop after some time. Sam keeps holding you silently, rubbing your back until you break away.

You wipe your face again. "Can we watch a movie?"

He laughs lightly. "Sure, but you've gotta be the one to wake up Dean." The only TV in the bunker is in Dean's room.

The two of you walk down the hall to Dean's room. Waking Dean up didn't go as smoothly as waking Sam up. He almost shot both of you.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean grumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"_____ broke up with (y/n)."

"I always said he/she wasn't good enough for you." He gets up and walks over. He puts a hand on your shoulder, a fake-serious look on his face. "Do you want me to make pancakes?"

"It's three in the morning, Dean."

"Waffles, then." He grins.

"Sure," you answer, and roll your eyes.

He hugs you tightly. "It's gonna be okay, (y/n)," he says.

Sam speaks up. "You pick out a movie, (y/n). I'm going to brush my teeth." He suddenly picks you up and throws you over his shoulder.

A startled scream escapes your mouth. "Not again, Sam!" He flops you on the bed. "You're so annoying!" you shout. There's an empty water bottle by Dean's bed. You throw it at Sam and it hits the back of his head with a satisfying pop.

While Sam and Dean are gone, you pick up your favorite movie, but then toss it on the ground. You'd watched it with _____ recently. So, you pick Dean's favorite movie, an action movie with some hot dudes in it.

Speaking of hot dudes, you haven't seen Cas in awhile. You sit back down on the bed and pray, "Oh, Castiel, I pray to thee to get thine feathery ass downeth here."

Castiel immediately appears next to you. "I don't believe that sentence was ... grammatically correct." He squints. "What's wrong? I sense your sadness. Your aura is dimmer."

"_____ broke up with me." Saying it aloud again brings back the waterworks.

Cas just stands there, looking sorry. "Now's the part where you hug me," you say, your throat tight.

"Oh, yes. Of course." He steps forward. You wrap your arms around his waist. He awkwardly pats your back.

You let go and wipe your face, which is useless since tears keep falling. "Sam, Dean, and I were planning on watching a movie if you want to join. Plus, I haven't seen my favorite brother-in-law in awhile."

"Dammit, (y/n)," Dean says, appearing out of nowhere. "He's not your brother-in-law."

"But, Dean, he's your husband, so that makes him-"

"(Y/N)!"

You look down at your slipper-clad feet, and a tear falls on your lap. "Sorry," Dean says. You look back up at him. He hands you a plate with waffles on it. "Hey, how about in the morning, we can go get you a gun, huh? A nice one, like mine. One you'll love."

Then Sam appears in the doorway and says, "Dean, she's a kid, don't give her a gun!"

"What about a knife?" Dean asks innocently.

"Dean!" All the boys were overprotective of you, but Sam, most of all, didn't want you hunting.

"Sam, please?" Another tear wells up and falls down your face. You try to look more sad. The boys were so easily manipulated by you.

Sam looks up at the ceiling and sighs deeply. "Fine."

"Thanks. Can we just watch the movie now? I need a distraction."

Ten minutes later, everything is set up. The movie's on, and you're squished between Sam and Dean, eating waffles. Cas is in the chair next to the bed, sitting close to Dean.

Soon, you're able to forget about your ex and just watch a movie and relax with your family. All was well.


End file.
